


Day 12: Making Out

by Rothecooldad



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, i just bend them to my will.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 12: Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is the property of BBC and Shine. These characters are not my own, i just bend them to my will.

They were lying on Arthur’s bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The red comforter rested heavily on their intertwined limbs, but they weren’t complaining.

Well, at least not about that.

“It’s bloody freezing, Arthur! It has to be -12 degrees in here. ” Merlin said, curling closer into Arthur’s side, burrowing further under the blankets.

“It’s not my fault the sodding power went out!” Arthur objected, shivering. “Trust me, _Mer_ lin, this isn’t my idea of a good time either.” He looked down at their bodies. “Well, okay, this is almost my idea of a good time. Although, if it were up to me, we would be naked and it _would be a hell of a lot warmer_.”

Merlin contemplated slapping his boyfriend, but decided against it, much preferring to conserve what warmth he had under the covers.

“And it’s dark in here. I hate the dark.” Merlin said quietly. The only light in the room was coming from the bedroom window, the moon barely brightening the room enough to see.

“Don’t be such a girl, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur said without heat, moving to get up. “I think we have some candles in the kitchen. I’ll go get them.” He swung his feet out from under the blanket and winced when his feet hit the cold wood floor. He bent down and grabbed his slippers from under the bed, sliding them on.

“Love ya, Babe.” Merlin told him. “My knight in shining armour.” He grinned, his teeth clacking together. Arthur looked over his shoulder and smiled. Then he quickly shuffled out of the bedroom, braving the cold.

After a few minutes, filled with muffled cursing and loud crashes, Arthur emerged in the doorway holding two candles in their holders.

Merlin sighed out a breath, relieved and pleased by the prospect of not having to sit around in the dark. “My hero.”

“Well, you do make a rather fetching damsel in distress, if I do say so myself.” Arthur retorted, setting the candles on each night stand, one on either side.

“Oi, prat.” Merlin said, a teasing smile on his face. Arthur lit the candles, and swiftly moved next to Merlin, pulling the covers up to their chins.

“Better?” Arthur asked, wrapping his arms around Merlin. Merlin nodded and pecked Arthur’s lips.

“Much.” He said, tightening his hold on Arthur.

They stared at each other for a moment, trembling under the blanket. Merlin leaned his head toward Arthur, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Arthur pulled him closer, running his hands along Merlin’s sides, working the chill from his bones. Their lips moved together, neither fighting for dominance, only reveling in the feeling of being this close to somebody you love.

They broke apart, panting. Arthur smiled softly, and Merlin returned it.

Merlin licked his lips. They tasted like Arthur and- _what_ _was that_? “Oi, fucker!” He smacked Arthur’s arm. “You drank the last of the hot chocolate while you were in the kitchen didn’t you?”

“Guilty.” Arthur admitted, grinning shamelessly.

**Author's Note:**

> As you know, I'm horrible at kissing scenes. That being said, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
